


My Asset

by syncro37



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Cody and Zarei have flaws 2k18, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Zarei loves her kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncro37/pseuds/syncro37
Summary: “So you killed him.”“Yeah,” he laughs. “I killed him.“





	My Asset

Zarei walks briskly. She looks both way  before pacing down the open hall. The witch is no longer in sight but there's a boy near the end, back turned with a blade in his hand. She glances down a bit and sees--

 

_Hijack_

 

Cut in two

 

Her breath hitches.

 

_He was only three_

 

“Mina be careful, “ she hears vaguely, but it's all static compared to the sight of her ch-asset lying motionless.

 

“Excuse me.“

 

The boy jolts from his stupor.

 

“Did you kill this spirit? “ She asks, pointing to Hijack.

 

He nods, still refusing to face her.

 

“Why?“

 

“The spirit assaulted multiple students. He needed to be punished.”

 

Hijack, committing assault? Her mind reels. Hijack, who squabbles with his brother over TV shows and Lego sets, _Hijack_ , who pesters her every Friday night to play that _stupid_ video game.

 

She shakes her head.

 

“How?”

 

“That's none of your business,” the boy says, clutching his sword.

 

“I created him.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“He was _my_ _asset_! Tell me how!”

 

“It doesn't matter,” he mumbles, “What's done is done.”

 

“It _does_ matter, “ she says as green vapors seep through her skin, radiating the lockers with a harsh light. “ _So talk_.“

 

The killer in pauses for a moment, his posture rigid. “Your ‘asset’ possessed a student, and used him to break someone's arm. After that he ran away - ”

 

“So you killed him.”

 

“Yeah,” he laughs. “I killed him.“

 

“Then die. “

 

A vibrant beam strikes the boy’s back. His skin crumbles like dried clay, and within seconds, Zarei is standing before shriveled clothes and a pile of dust.

 

It fits nicely with the remains of her chi- _creation_ , so she leaves the school, just the way it was.

 

The vampire needed to die, she tells herself. Who knows what would happen if the witch got her hands on him?

 

Cold gusts of wind whip her face on the ride back. The sensation feels harsh and oddly comforting at the same time.

 

She walks upstairs and enters a room cluttered with toys and spirits.

 

It’s a Friday night and Hotwire is impatiently hovering over a set controllers, ready for player three to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> As funny as the maymays are, I do think this ending would fit thematically even if it is dark as hell. Zarei, Cody, and Hijack fascinated me so I hope they can talk in the Canon without killing each other
> 
> And yeah I believe these two really are that emotionally constipated


End file.
